L'amour entre deux êtres
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'un jeune professeur des écoles et d'un jeune psychologue pour enfant... La Rencontre de ces deux personnes dans une situation spéciale... Pour savoir laquelle venez lire
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Miss Angellove

**Source :** Hum… Y'a pas de robot géant… Mais c'est gundam wing !

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance

**Couple :** La couple fétiche de ma puce à qui c'est bientôt l'anniversaire…..

**Disclamer :** Bon le blabla habituel… Ils ne sont pas à moi… Mais là je les ai emprunté pour faire cette fic que je dédie à Colline…

Note : Alors je vous dis que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics mais j'ai du mal à écrire la suite… Mais ça avance petit à petit… Pour vous faire patientez voilà une nouvelle fic qui, j'espère vous plaira…

Note2 : La suite mettra peut-être du temps à arriver mais c'est parce que j'ai un emploi du temps chargé… Je bosse et j'ai très peu de temps à moi… Mais vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la suite le plus rapidement possible ! (Surtout qu'elle est déjà commencée…)

Bon, et bien place à la lecture !

**Chapitre1 :** Confession à un ami et rencontre…

En ce jour d'octobre, trois classes de maternelle se trouvaient dans la cour de l'école et jouaient avec des seaux, des vélos et trottinettes, sous l'œil attentif et vigilant de leur trois professeurs… Ils étaient appuyés contre une petite fontaine en surveillant leur petits élèves. Il y avait deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femme.

Elle portait une jupe longue de couleur noire et une chemisiers de couleur blanc. Par dessus le chemisier elle portait une petit gilet rouge. En guise de chaussure, elle avait mis deux bottines noires, lui montant jusqu'au genoux. La jeune femme avait des cheveux de couleurs châtains clairs attaché en deux couettes nattés et deux yeux bleus.

Le premier jeune homme était habillé d'une chemise blanche assez simple, avec un petit veston par dessus et d'un jean bleu. Il avait des chaussettes bleus foncées et une paire de chaussures noire, cirée. Il avait les cheveux courts et blond comme les blés et deux yeux d'une couleur assez rare, bleu océan.

Le second jeune garçon était habillé tout de noir… Il avait sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures cirées étaient noires… Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs attachés en une longue natte qui lui battait les reins. Ses yeux, d'une teinte aussi rare que ceux du jeune blond, étaient améthystes…

-Au fait je vous ai dis qu'on allait accueillir trois petits nouveaux aujourd'hui ? Questionna le jeune blond.

-Non ! S'exclama le natté.

-Ils seront dans quelle classe ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Dans la mienne et celle de Duo ! Répondit le jeune blond en souriant.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi Quatre qui a les nouveaux ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Sally tu sais bien que c'est lui le directeur de cette école… Dit le natté.

-Duo ! Dit le dit directeur. Tu sais bien que c'est faux, et puis j'ai dis que tu avais aussi un des trois enfants ! Et puis la plus jeune n'a que 3 ans et le plus vieux 4 ans !

-Je sais Quat-chan, je te taquine ! Dit Duo en souriant à Quatre. Enfin, je ne savais pas leur âge, vu que je ne savais pas qu'on accueillait des petits nouveaux !

-Au fait, dans un peu plus d'un mois nous avons notre sortie, non ? Demanda Sally.

-Oui, nous allons normalement visiter un château qui est à une heure de route environ d'ici… Et faut que je les rappelle demain pour les tarifs de groupe, le jour et l'heure de la visite…

-Cool, une sortie et en plus instructive pour nos petits garnements ! Dit Duo, tout sourire. Tu nous prépareras les papiers rapidement qu'on puisse les donner et voir qui peut nous accompagner !

-Ce sera fait une fois que j'aurais eu confirmation !

-Au fait, c'est là ou bosse Jerry… Tu vas être content ! Tu vas le voir pendant tes heures de boulot !

-Hn ! Dit Quatre, reportant son regard sur les enfants.

-Ca va pas Quatre ? Demandèrent les deux professeurs.

-Si, ça va ! Répondit-il d'un ton froid et regardant toujours les enfants qui jouaient dans la cours.

Sally regardait Duo en se demandant se qu'il se passait avec Quatre, puis, après un regard du natté, elle alla vers les enfants, laissant ainsi les deux garçons seuls et Duo pourraient ainsi tirer les vers du nez à Quatre… D'après l'expression froide de son patron, Duo en déduisit qu'il aurait du mal à les lui tirer…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jerry Quatre ? Demanda Duo.

-Rien ! Dit Quatre en regardant toujours les enfants.

-Quatre ?

-Duo laisse tomber et occupes toi de tes enfants ! Dit Quatre sur un ton froid et ses prunelles étaient devenu bleu foncé sous la colère…

-Allons en parler dans ton bureau alors… Et ne dis pas qui y'a rien, je sais que c'est faux ! Dit Duo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Quatre pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

-On ne peut pas tous les laisser à Sally !

-Et on ne peut pas te laisser ainsi ! J'ai une idée ! Je reviens et toi reste là !

Quatre vit Duo partir dans leur classe et ressortir avec les deux Atsem. Il revint près de Quatre et le tire dans le bureau du blond. Il fait asseoir Quatre sur le petit canapé qui est installé dans le grand bureau et Duo s'assit à ses côtés en regardant Quatre et il vit seulement dans le regard du blond de la tristesse.

-Que se passe-t-il Quatre ? Demanda Duo très inquiet pour son patron, mais ami avant tout.

-Rien !

-Ne dis pas rien, je sais très bien que c'est faux ! Je te connais Quatre !

-Très bien entre Jerry et moi c'est fini !

-Mais ? Etonné par se qu'il venait d'entendre. Je croyais que vous vous aimiez tous les deux !

-Apparemment lui pas assez… Dit Quatre d'un ton froid et dure.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demande Duo d'une voix douce.

-Rien !

-Quatre ! Ca te ferait du bien d'en parler… Et puis y'a plus d'un mois tu m'as dis qu'il ne fallait pas que je garde pour moi la peine que ma fait Ken !

Quatre regarde Duo et se maudit de lui avoir dis ça la dernière fois que Duo c'était retrouvé dans le même cas que lui… Oui, c'était en tout point le même cas… Jerry lui a fait ce que Ken avait fait à Duo… Il se dit que peut-être Duo pourrait l'aider à surmonter ça … Comme lui l'avais fait avec ce dernier…

-Je… Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé… Dit Quatre pas très convaincu.

-Ok ! Dit Duo en s'installant un peu mieux et toujours face à Quatre.

-Je… Je suis rentré chez nous hier soir… Comme d'habitude, à 22 heures, après notre soirée repas à Sally, toi et moi… Je suis entré dans l'appartement aussi silencieusement que d'habitude… Je… Je suis allé boire un coup à la cuisine… Ensuite je suis allé dans notre chambre et… et… et je l'ai vu en train de coucher avec un autre… Dit Quatre en s'effondrant en larmes.

Duo le prit dans ses bras et maudit en cet instant Jerry. Il se dit qu'il irait le voir et mettre les choses au clair avec lui… Il avait et faisait souffrir son meilleur ami et ça, il ne le tolérait pas ! Non, il ne tolérait pas du tout qu'on fasse souffrir un être aussi doux, gentil et innocent garçon comme Quatre…

-Et… Et c'était pas la première fois qu'il… qu'il me trompait… Dit Quatre en décidant de tout dire car cela le soulageait.

-Tu veux dire que… Commença Duo.

-Oui, cela fait plus de deux mois qu'il me trompe ! Tout ça parce que je voulais pas passer au prochain cap… Tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche…

-Chuuut ! Calme toi ! Dit Duo. Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures… Si tu n'as pas voulu ça c'est parce que tu n'es pas près… Tu ne dois pas te forcer à faire quelque chose surtout si toi tu ne veux pas ou ne t'en sens pas capable…

-Duo… Il… Jerry il… Commença Quatre avec du mal.

-Quoi ?

-Jerry a… Il… Il a failli me violer ! Dit Quatre en fermant les yeux ou les larmes recoulaient et baisse la tête.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ça… Jerry… Cet enfoiré avait touché Quatre et avait faillit le violer… Il allait le payer… Il allait le payer et même très cher… Il n'aurait jamais mais alors la jamais du toucher à son meilleur ami… Il allait laisser Shinigami allez jouer un peu avec cet être horrible…

Duo serra Quatre dans ses bras et le sentit un peu se raidir. Il lui chuchote des mots rassurants à son oreille puis il le sent se détendre. Il a tout d'un coup un déclic. Il revoit Quatre se raidir à une simple accolade, à une main posé sur son épaule et d'autre petit geste aussi petit et ridicule…

-Je suis désolé pour se que Jerry ta fais subir mon petit Quatre… Je suis là… Sally aussi… Tu as les enfants de ta classe… Et je te promet que Jerry ne s'approchera plus de toi… Plus jamais… Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir… Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça !

-Merci Duo ! Dit Quatre ému et un peu mal à l'aise, car il savait tout.

-Quatre, quoiqu'il se soit passé avec Jerry, pour moi tu es toujours mon ami… Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es le Quatre, doux, gentil et innocent que tout le monde aime ! Dit Duo en souriant à Quatre.

-Merci Duo… Tu es vraiment un grand ami pour moi…

-Tout comme toi pour moi ! Sourit le natté.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de se sourire jusqu'à se qu'on frappe à la porte du bureau de Quatre. Ce dernier se ressuie les yeux de sa manche de chemise, passe un coup d'eau vite fais sur son visage et va ouvrir la porte à ceux qui avait osé les déranger en pleine discussion qui était très sérieuse...

Quatre vit un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui… Il avait les cheveux bruns et cours dont une mèche qui cachait une partie de son visage et un de ses deux yeux… Le seul que l'on pouvait voir avait la couleur verte… Pas un vert normal, non… La couleur de ses yeux étaient proches de l'émeraude…

Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste bleu et simple par dessus la chemise. Il avait un jean de couleur bleu délavé, des chaussettes blanches et une paire de basket noir. Quatre trouva le jeune homme en face de lui très mignon mais c'était promis dès sa rupture avec Jerry de ne plus sortir avec aucun garçon…

Il vit enfin deux bambins donner la main à se séduisant garçon puis se rappela qu'il devait recevoir trois enfants et leur parent dans la journée… Il regarda les deux enfants et trouva qu'ils ressemblaient énormément à se séduisant garçon à qui ils tenaient la main… Quatre repris ses esprits et par la même occasion son job…

-Excusez moi… Rentrez je vous pris… Dit Quatre en se poussant.

Le jeune homme regarda Quatre, puis entra, ayant lâcher la main d'une de ses filles… Il vit un autre homme juste derrière. Il aperçut que le petit garçon donnait la main à la filles que le premier avait lâché… Il se demanda s'il devait passer les deux ensemble ou séparer… Le mieux était de les séparer mais apparemment ils se connaissent…

-Vous voulez avoir cet entretien ensemble ou séparément ? Demande Quatre.

-Ensemble ! Dirent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Bien, alors entrez monsieur.

Le deuxième homme était, d'après ses traits, asiatique… Il avait les cheveux bruns et en batailles… Ses yeux était comme la couleurs de l'océan arctique… Bleu foncé… il portait un chemise recouverte par une veste en jean. Il avait un jean et des basket. Cet homme était lui aussi beau… C'est ce que Duo se dit en le voyant entrer.

-Tout d'abord bonjour ! Dit Quatre en tendant sa main au premier homme entrez dans son bureau puis au second.

-Bonjour ! Dirent ces deux derniers en serrant la main de Quatre.

-Installez-vous je vous prie ! Dit Quatre en montrant les sièges.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur les deux sièges… Le premier prit ses deux filles sur lui et le second prit son fils sur ses genoux… Ils remarquèrent seulement la présence du natté… Quatre se souvînt que Duo était avec lui et il allait en profiter pour le présenter au deux parents…

-Messieurs, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Je m'occupe de la classe des touts petits et petits… Et voici la maître de la moyenne section… Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell…

-Bonjour… Dit Duo avec un sourire. Je suis désolé de vous abandonner mais je dois aller m'occuper de ma classe !

Duo sortit de la pièce en laissant les six autres personnes présente entre elles… Il rejoignit Sally et les deux Atsem qui aidaient Sally à surveiller les enfants… Les deux Atsems retournèrent dans leur classe respective, laissant les deux enseignants ensemble… Sally surveillait les enfants mais sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-Que se passe-t-il Duo ? Demanda Sally.

-Rien ! Dit ce dernier sans la regarder et encore en colère contre Jerry.

-Duo…

-C'est à Quatre de t'en parler !

-Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne me dira rien ! C'est toi qui t'en chargera ! Dit Sally en regardant Duo.

-Bon… Très bien je t'en parlerais mais pas tout de suite… N'oublie pas qu'il y a des enfants et deux parents qui inscrivent leurs petits bouts ! Dit Duo en souriant.

-D'accord… Bon, je rentre mes grands ! Dit Sally en souriant et appelant ses grands.

Sally rentra avec ses grands dans sa classes et reprit ses cours… Duo regroupa la classe des petits et des moyens puis retourna vers la salles des deux classes qui, comme par hasard se trouvait l'une à côté de l'autre. Il demanda à son Atsem de surveiller ses petits le temps qu'il installait les petits de Quatre…

-Allez les petits on s'assoit et je veux que vous attendiez sagement votre maître !

-Oui maître Duo ! Dirent les petits de la classe de Quatre.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Dit Duo en souriant aux enfants puis à Quatre.

-Voilà la classe des petits dont je m'occupe ! Dit Quatre en laissant entrez les deux pères et trois enfants. Ici seront Léa et Hélène… Odin sera avec Duo Maxwell que vous avez déjà vu dans mon bureau et qui est là…

-Rebonjour ! Dit Duo en souriant.

-Rebonjour ! Dirent les cinq personnes qui visitaient.

-T'es un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Odin.

-Je suis un garçon ! Dit Duo en souriant. Bon, je sais que j'ai de long cheveux mais… Je suis bel et bien un garçon !

-Voulez-vous voir la classe ou va être votre fils monsieur Yuy ?

-Oui, je veux bien ! Dit ce dernier d'une voix froide.

-Suivez moi alors ! Dit Quatre en partant vers Duo.

Ils prennent la porte qui séparent les petits des moyens et entre dans une classe assez calme. Tous les enfants étaient occupés soit à un jeu, soit à colorier. Ils entrèrent et tous les enfants regardèrent les six intrus entrer. Quatre s'avança vers le bureau de Duo, suivit de Trowa, Heero et les enfants…

-Les enfants je vous présente Odin Yuy ! Il sera dans votre classe à partir de demain !

-Bonjour Odin ! Dirent tous les enfants ensemble.

-'jour ! Dit Odin.

Quatre sourit puis ils sortent des salles de classes et retournent dehors. Là, ils se disent au revoir et Quatre file ensuite reprendre sa classe et laisser Duo aller dans la sienne et faire ses cours pour ses bouts... Vers 11h15 Quatre fit sortir les petits de la classes et les aida, ainsi que l'Atsem à les habiller…

Quatre fit sortir ses petits puis il vit l'Atsem partir. Il alla dans son bureau et alla se recroqueviller sur son canapé…

Il entend qu'on frappe à sa porte mais ne répond pas, ne voulant voir personne… Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes salées… Il n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas Duo venir devant lui, perdu dans ses images de souffrance. Il ne sut que Duo était là que quand ce dernier le prit dans ses bras… Il releva son visage inonder de larmes et Duo en eut mal au cœur…

Il le serra plus contre lui et murmura des mots réconfortant à l'oreille du jeune blond. Ce dernier se détendit et les larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Duo ramasse, de ses doigts, les dernières traces de larmes puis sourit à Quatre qui lui en rend un tout petit. Duo se leva et d'une petite pression sur une des mains qu'il tenait, fit lever Quatre du canapé. Il alla chercher la veste du blond.

Il la lui tendit avec un sourire et Quatre la prit en lui souriant aussi. Il la mit et tous deux sortirent ensuite du bureau et ce dirigèrent vers le parking où était garer leur voiture… Il ne rentrèrent pas dans leur voiture tout de suite, continuant de discuter de tout et de rien. Duo réussi à faire rire Quatre avec des blagues stupides…

-Au fait ! Dit Duo. Je viens chez toi à quelle heure ?

-Hum… Dit Quatre en réfléchissant. Vu qu'on mange ensemble, venez un peu après 19 heures…

-Ok, Sally et moi y seront ! Dit Duo en souriant. Je la préviens dès que je suis chez moi !

-Bien et merci Duo ! Dit Quatre.

-Pas de quoi Quatre ! Dit ce dernier en souriant. Les amis c'est fait pour ça, ne ?

-Oui ! Sourit Quatre.

**A suivre….**

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plus…

Laissez moi un message pour me le dire et je vous répondrais

Kiss miss angellove.


	2. Rencontre pendant les courses

**Auteur : **Miss Angellove

**Source :** Hum… Y'a pas de robot géant… Mais c'est gundam wing !

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance

**Couple :** Mon couple fétiche et aussi celui d'autre… A vous de voir… Mais pour le moment il n'y a pas encore de couple )

**Disclamer :** Bon le blabla habituel… Ils ne sont pas à moi… Mais là je les ai emprunté pour faire cette fic que je dédie à Colline…

Note : Alors je vous dis que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics mais j'ai du mal à écrire la suite… Mais ça avance petit à petit… Pour vous faire patientez voilà une nouvelle fic qui, j'espère vous plaira…

Note2 : La suite mettra peut-être du temps à arriver mais c'est parce que j'ai un emploi du temps chargé… Je bosse et j'ai très peu de temps à moi… Mais vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la suite le plus rapidement possible !

Bon, et bien place à la lecture !

**Chapitre2 :** On se rencontre de nouveau pendant nos courses…

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans leur voiture et Duo rentra chez lui et Quatre partit faire quelque course pour le repas du soir… Il arriva sur le parking du supermarché et se gara.

Il sortit de sa voiture puis marcha jusqu'au porte du magasin… Il entra dans le magasin et alla faire ses courses pour la semaine.

Il prit un cadi et les commença. Il arriva au rayon jeu pour enfant et vit une petite fille en train de pleurer, ses deux petites mains cachant son visage. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle avec son cadi puis, une fois plus près, il lâcha son cadi rempli de bonne chose à manger et s'approcha de la fillette en pleure qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande Quatre.

-J'ai perdu mon papa !!!! Dit la fillette entre deux pleures, cachant toujours son visage à Quatre.

-Chut ne pleure pas… On va le retrouver… Dit Quatre en parlant le plus doucement et rassurant possible.

-Tu vas m'aider ? Demanda la petite, n'ayant toujours pas montré son visage.

-Bien sur que je vais t'aider ! Dit Quatre.

Il vit la fillette enlever doucement ses deux mains et sécher ses larmes. Il reconnut enfin Léa Barton, sa nouvelle élève… Elle était habillé d'une petite robe bleu ciel avec un gilet blanc. Elle avait les cheveux de couleur brun, tout comme son père et ils lui arrivaient aux épaules…

Elle avait la forme du visage de son père… Quatre fit un petit sourire à la petite fille et elle le lui rendit. Elle le dévisagea quelques instant puis d'après l'expression du visage de l'enfant venait de le reconnaître…

-Vous êtes maître Quatre ! Dit la petite fille.

-Oui, c'est bien ça Léa… Dit Quatre en souriant à l'enfant. Allez viens on va retrouver ton papa !

Quatre prit la petite dans ses bras et partit à la recherche de son père… Il fit plusieurs allées et ne le trouvait toujours pas. Soudain il vit Odin Yuy et l'appela. Il vint avec son père, le père de Léa et la sœur de Léa. Quatre la portait toujours dans ses bras et alla lui aussi à la rencontre de tout le monde.

-Léa ! Dit Trowa en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu nous as fais peur mon ange !

-Désolé papa… Dit la petite avec une mine triste.

-C'est pas grave ! Le principale est que tu sois là ! Dit Trowa en souriant tendrement à sa fille. Mais je veux à l'avenir que tu restes près de moi ou oncle Heero, d'accord ?

-Voui papa ! Dit la petite en le regardant.

Quatre avait assisté à la scène en souriant un peu… Cela lui rappelait ses vacances passées avec ses neveux et nièces… Il avait connu la même chose que Trowa… Il avait perdu enfin, plutôt sa nièce de deux ans et demi s'était perdue… Elle voulait absolument allez voir les jouets et y est allée seule…

-Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Dit Trowa n'ayant pas vu que c'était Quatre.

-Papa c'est le nouveau maître que je vais avoir qui m'a ramené ! Dit Léa en souriant à son père puis à Quatre.

-Je vous remercie infiniment monsieur Raberba Winner !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur Barton ! Dit Quatre en souriant.

-Je peux vous inviter à dîner avec monsieur Yuy, Odin, mes filles et moi ?

-J'aurais accepté volontiers monsieur Barton mais je suis déjà pris se soir… Mais peut-être aimeriez-vous vous joindre à mes collègues de travail et moi…

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… Dit Trowa en faisant un minuscule sourire.

-Je ne vous le proposerais pas si vous alliez nous déranger… Dit Quatre en souriant.

-Papa ! Papa ! Dit oui !! Dit oui !! Dirent les deux petites filles de Trowa.

-Je ne peux pas laisser tonton Heero, Odin et vous deux tous seuls les filles ! Dit Trowa en regardant ses filles.

-Mais papa ! Dirent les deux fillettes en même temps.

Quatre comprit le problème… Il ne voulait pas laisser Heero et les trois enfants seuls… C'était compréhensif… Et puis il ne voulait peut-être pas non plus laissé ses filles à Heero… Il put voir que les deux enfants étaient triste du fait qu'il refusait… Il n'aimait pas voir les beaux yeux des deux petites filles triste alors réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir tous les 5 ! Dit Quatre en souriant.

-On ne voudrait vraiment pas vous dérangez monsieur Winner… Dit Heero.

-Vous ne nous dérangerez pas et puis ça nous ferait plaisir que vous nous joignez tous à nous… On pourrait apprendre à connaître un peu plus vos enfants… Dit Quatre en souriant.

-Bon d'accord… Dit Trowa.

-OUAIS !!!! Crièrent les deux petites filles.

-Et bien vous deux vous savez montrez votre joie ! Sourit Quatre.

-Vip ! Dirent les deux enfants en même temps.

-Dites moi monsieur Barton vous habitez où dans cette ville ?

-J'habite pas loin, pourquoi ? Demanda Trowa, suspicieux.

-Et bien pour voir si vous habitez loin de chez moi… Car c'est là-bas qu'on va se retrouver les deux autres professeurs et moi…

-Je vois… Dit Trowa. Et bien j'habite dans un immeuble… C'est 14 avenue Middle… appartement 301.

-Hein ! S'exclama Quatre surpris. Mais c'est juste en face de chez moi !

Il était étonné… Il habitait le même immeuble et n'avait pas vu, que l'appartement qui était en face de chez lui et vide venait d'être pris par ce garçon… Il avait vraiment pas la tête à ça faut dire aussi… Il avait ses problèmes avec son ex plus ceux de l'école… Quoiqu'il pensait plus à ses problèmes avec son ex que ceux de l'école…

-Hé bien au moins on aura pas à chercher comme cela ! Dit Trowa en souriant gentiment.

-C'est vrai… Dit Quatre en rendant le sourire.

-Dis maître est-ce que quand on rentre on peut venir chez toi ? Demanda Léa. Et puis je peux t'aider à faire les courses et puis je peux monter en voiture avec toi ?

-Léa ça suffit ! Tu as causé assez d'ennui à ton maître ! Dit Trowa.

-Mais… Dit Léa toute triste.

Quatre voit la triste bouille de Léa et sourit. Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle vienne chez lui… Il avait l'habitude de s'occuper des enfants… Et puis elle n'était pas loin de leur appartement à elle donc il n'y aurait pas de gros risque… Et puis il avait envie de voir la petite bouille de Léa souriante et non triste.

-Ecouté, cela ne me dérange pas monsieur Barton… Dit Quatre en souriant.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger et aussi qu'on croit que je me débarrasse de mes filles… Dit Trowa sur la défensive.

-Vous savez monsieur Barton ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle vienne… Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi vous vous en débarrasser… C'est elle qui veut venir…

-Vous ne connaissez pas les assistantes sociales…

-Vous ne connaissez pas qui je suis… Elles n'oseront rien vous dire… Sur ce je vous laisse et finit mes courses…

Quatre commença à partir et Léa vint vers lui en souriant et tient le cadi, toute gentille… Quatre s'arrête et tourne la tête vers les deux autres enfants… Il sourit et leur demanda s'ils voulaient eux aussi venir et ils ne se firent pas prier… Les deux pères soupirent puis finirent leur course…

-Dit maître Quatre t'as une chérie ? Demanda Léa en regardant son maître.

-Non Léa je n'ai pas de chérie ! Dit Quatre en riant légèrement, amusée par la question de l'enfant.

-Alors t'as un chéri ? Demanda Léa en souriant.

Quatre avait été surpris par la première question de Léa… Et là il fut surpris et triste. Léa le remarqua et fut triste aussi. Elle tira sur le pantalon de son maître et il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fait alors un câlin. Quatre sourit doucement à Léa et sent les deux autres enfants serrer une jambe chacun.

-Merci les enfants ! Vous êtes vraiment gentil ! Dit-il en souriant. Et pour répondre à ta question je n'ai plus de chéri !

Léa allait demander pourquoi mais elle se retint, surtout en voyant le regard de sa sœur et d'Odin… Elle se serra contre son professeur et fit un bisous sur sa joue et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle ne voulait pas voir son joli professeur triste. Elle le trouvait plus mignon avec le sourire que le visage triste…

-Maître t'es plus beau avec le sourire ! Dit Léa avec un sourire.

Quatre rougit sur le coup… Il ne s'attendait pas que la petite lui dise cela… Enfin il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise ça mais en plus là, dans le magasin… Il fit un sourire à la petite fille comme elle le lui avait demandé et il garda se sourire qui apparemment plus à Léa vu qu'elle le lui rendit…

-Merci Léa tu es vraiment gentille ! Et vous savez quoi ! En dehors de l'école je vous autorise de m'appeler Quatre !

-Ouais !!!! Crièrent les trois enfants.

Quatre sourit sous le cri de joie des trois enfants. Décidément il ne changerait pas d'avis sur le fait qu'il tenait absolument à voir le visage de ses trois enfants heureux… Car cela les rendait plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà… Décidément il avait bien fait de devenir instituteurs pour jeunes enfants… Cela le comblait jour après jour… Effectivement il aimait donner la connaissance qu'il avait à ces jeunes enfants en soif de connaissance…

-Dites-moi vous trois qu'aimez-vous manger ? Demanda Quatre.

-Pâte à la carbonaraaaaa !!!!! Dirent les trois enfants, grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens je croirais entendre Duo… Murmura Quatre en souriant. Et bien On mangera des pâtes à la carbonara…

-C'est qui Duo ? Demanda Léa.

-C'est un de mes collègues. Duo Maxwell… C'est le professeur qui s'occupe de la classe au dessus de la mienne… D'ailleurs je crois que Odin aura Duo comme professeur… Et vous le rencontrerez se soir… Il vient manger avec nous…

-Ah bon ? Il vient manger aussi ?

-Oui… Duo est mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon collègue de travail… Et on se retrouve souvent tous les deux à manger ensemble le soir !

-C'est ton meilleur ami ? Il est gentil ?

-Oui Léa très gentil ! Et se soir vous le verrez et vous verrez aussi Sally Po, le dernier professeur de l'école que je dirige… Elle est très gentille et douce…

-J'ai hâte de les rencontrer !

-Moi aussi ! Dirent Odin et Hélène.

Quatre sourit devant les trois enfants. Ils les avaient déjà rencontré mais apparemment ils ne s'en souvenait plus… Enfin plutôt ils avaient rencontré Duo… Car Sally était déjà en cours avec ses propres élèves… Mais ils avaient pus voir Duo car il gardait sa classe mais aussi celle de Quatre qui n'était pas à l'heure suite au rendez-vous avec les parents des trois enfants qui étaient avec lui en cet instant…

-Bon, j'achète de quoi faire nos pâtes à la carbonara et ensuite on file à la caisse, ok ? Demanda Quatre, sourire aux lèvres.

-OKKKK !!!!! Crièrent les trois enfants en cœur.

Cela fit rire Quatre puis il alla au rayon des pâtes, en prit trois paquet puis il alla chercher de quoi faire la carbonara et enfin il alla à la caisse toujours en compagnie des trois enfants qui le suivaient le plus sagement du monde… Quatre les surveillait pour ne pas en perdre un seul et parfois il sentait des regards sur lui et regardait qui c'était et voyait de jeune femme attendrit de le voir avec trois enfants et s'en occuper comme des siens…

Une fois toutes ses courses sur le tapi roulant, il poussa son cadis et re-rangea tout dedans, aidé de Odin. Il lui sourit puis une fois tout ranger, il paya la jeune caissière, sourire toujours aux lèvres. Une fois finit il poussa de nouveau le cadis, vérifiant que les trois petits le suivaient bien et c'était le cas… Il arriva à sa voiture et rangea tout dans son coffre... Une fois fait il alla maître le cadis là où il l'avait prit puis retourna à sa voiture et vit les trois enfants déjà attaché et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Aller on y va ! Sourit en s'installant au volant de sa voiture.

-J'ai hâte de voir ta maison Quatre ! Dit Léa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas dans 5 minutes on est chez moi. Dit-il en souriant à Léa.

Quatre conduit alors jusqu'à chez lui puis gara sa voiture et alors il descendit de sa voiture, suivit des enfants… Il vit ses derniers aller vers le coffre et sourit. Il ouvrit le coffre et il vit Odin prendre deux sac et les deux plus petites en prendre un chacun. Il sourit et prit ceux qui restait avant de refermer son coffre puis sa voiture et de monter, suivit des enfants… Enfin plutôt, il suivait les enfants, étant derrière eux…

-On est arrivé ! Dit quatre en souriant.

Il ouvrit sa porte puis laissa passer les enfant qui regardèrent autour d'eux la décoration de la maison de son maître. Cette décoration était simple mais plutôt agréable… Tapisserie de couleur clair pour l'entré avec des objets de son pays natale… Il se déchaussa et alla dans sa cuisine, suivit des enfants, eux aussi déchaussé.

-C'est beau chez toi maître Quatre ! Dit Léa, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Merci petite Léa !

Il sourit à Léa et rangea ses courses dans ses placards et son frigos. Il laissa sortit juste le nécessaire pour la nourriture du soir… Il alla ensuite dans le salon, toujours suivit des enfants. Il sortit une console de jeux avec une tonne de jeux et regarda les enfants…

-Si vous voulez y jouer allez-y ! Moi je vais m'occuper du dîner ! Sourit-il.

-Moi je viens t'aider ! Dit Léa en allant près de Quatre.

-Moi je joues ! Dit Hélène et Odin en même temps…

Quatre rit de bon cœur et leur mit en route la télévision puis la console et les laissa se débrouiller pour la suite. Il alla ensuite avec Léa dans la cuisine pour commencer le repas du soir…

**Fiiiiiin**

Enfiiiiiin finit ce chapitre ! Je peux vous dire j'ai eus du mal à vous le faire… J'espère qu'il vous plaira )

Et déééééésooooooooooooolé pour le retaaaaaaaaaaaard!!!!


End file.
